I. Field and Purview
The invention concerns a signage system having a sign support member in which a signage member can be installed for display. Simple, ready attachment and removal of the signage member and storage of other signage member(s) not displayed can be provided. Also of concern can be a fastener with a substantially flat base having generally parallel sides and opposing ends, a tall nut and a threaded hole provided about separate ends, for a tall nut and a short nut, respectively. The fastener can be, for example, in a form of an L-shape or a bar, which forms are especially useful in the signage system.
II. Art and Problems
Among popular types of signage is the banner. Banners are relatively inexpensive and portable. Drawbacks, however, include their perceived “cheapness,” a sometimes difficult, cumbersome installation, typically through ropes, lower levels of attachment security and at times visibility owing to movement of the banners in the breeze, and so forth.